Embodiments described herein relate generally to prosthetic heart valves, and devices and methods for management of native mitral valve leaflets. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate to devices, systems and methods for the management of native mitral valve leaflets of patients having an implanted prosthetic heart valve.
The human heart is responsible for pumping blood around the human body. The human heart is separated into four distinct chambers, and is commonly referenced in terms of the right or left side of the heart. The right side of the heart, including the right atrium and the right ventricle, is responsible for receiving de-oxygenated blood from the body, and then pumping the de-oxygenated blood to the lungs in order to oxygenate the blood. The left side of the heart, including the left atrium and left ventricle, is responsible for receiving oxygenated blood from the lungs, and then pumping the oxygenated blood to various parts of the body. The movement of blood within the chambers of the heart is controlled by four valves: aortic, mitral, pulmonic and tricuspid. These valves open and close constantly, and as such, can be subject to wear and tear and other challenges that affect their performance (e.g., mitral valve regurgitation, prolapse, and/or stenosis), and consequently, the entire circulatory system.
Some known devices for repairing the performance of the heart, such as, for example, the performance of a mitral valve of the heart, can include a prosthetic heart valve. The prosthetic heart valve can be implanted and secured to a native annulus of the heart. Mitral valve implantation, however, can be associated with displacement of the native mitral valve apparatus. In such cases, native leaflets of the heart valve can become disposed between the prosthetic heart valve and the myocardium of the heart. Further, when the native valve leaflets are disposed in such a manner, the native valve leaflets can, for example, interfere with blood flow into and out of the left ventricle of the heart (e.g., interfere with left ventricular outflow tract (LVOT), and/or reduce effective orifice area (EOA) through the prosthetic heart valve). Native valve leaflet interference with the LVOT is often referred to as systolic anterior motion (SAM). In some cases, SAM can occur when the native valve leaflets become at least partially disposed in the flow path defined through the LVOT. The occurrence of SAM is often characterized by an undesirable flow gradient within the LVOT, and often requires one or more additional procedures to remove the prosthetic mitral valve or correct or recover the LVOT, or in some cases requires additional medication. In addition, over time, the native valve leaflets can stiffen (e.g., change modulus) due to calcification or the like, resulting in undesirable turbulence, eddies, and/or otherwise undesirable flow profiles within the heart. Even more, such degradation and/or stiffening of the native valve leaflets can, in some cases, cause degradation of the prosthetic heart valve leaflets.
Thus, a need exists for devices and methods for managing a native valve leaflet(s) (e.g., native anterior mitral valve leaflet) of a heart valve when a prosthetic heart valve is disposed and operating therein, to reduce or otherwise limit SAM and other undesirable flow gradients within the heart.
Further, patient screening prior to prosthetic mitral valve implantation can help predict potential risk of SAM. Such screening often prevents patients with considerable risk of SAM, who otherwise would benefit from mitral valve replacement, from undergoing mitral valve replacement with a prosthetic mitral valve apparatus. Thus, a need exists for devices and methods for safely and effectively delivering and deploying a prosthetic heart valve within a heart of a patient who has a considerable risk of SAM.